Still the One I Want
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Kurt comes home for Thanksgiving from New York, and Finn is happy to see him. Their time together helps Kurt rediscover what's always been there, Finn is still the one he wants. Kinn fic.


Still the One I Want

Summary: How I envision a possible Kinn romance now that Klaine is broken up and Finn is staying in Lima to direct Glee club.

"Why don't you get that honey?" his mom shouted from the kitchen.

Finn groaned as the doorbell sounded again. Burt and his mom had been getting to him all week throwing out hints of something he wasn't supposed to know about, someone coming to visit. Was this it? Finn was a little nervous admittedly. Who could be on the other side of that door? Finn sighed and put his hand on the doorknob, giving it a turn and slowly pulling it open. He barely registered the sight of Kurt standing there grinning before he was enthusiastically embraced by said brother.

"I missed you!" Kurt exclaimed affectionately.

"I missed you too," Finn laughed, and he meant it.

He looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled warmly at this man whom he had come to love as a friend, as a brother. Kurt smiled back, his eyes shining with that beautiful radiance. Finn felt his heart skip a few beats.

"How you been bro?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much in New York," Kurt replied, walking past him and setting his suitcase on the floor nearby. "I heard you're director of Glee now."

"Yes I am," Finn said proudly.

"Couldn't have picked a better man for the job," Kurt told him smiling.

The two of them walked into the kitchen where Burt and Carole were.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed happily, running into his father's open arms.

Burt held his son for a long moment before releasing him to give Carole a quick embrace.

"My how you're growing Kurt," Carole said in a motherly way.

"Alright mom, give him some room," Finn joked.

Carole shot Finn a smirk and shook her head.

"This is how I like us," Burt told them all confidently. "One big happy family."

There were smiles all around.

"Well look," Finn said finally. "I'll help put Kurt's things away. Besides we need to catch up."

"Yeah yeah," Burt said smirking.

Kurt followed Finn into the living room. His big brother picked up his suitcase.

"Oh Finn you don't have to," Kurt said.

"Oh hush lil bro," Finn chided. "By the way, your room has kind of become a storage room. We'll be sharing mine."

Kurt's eyes widened, but he knew things wouldn't be like before. Finn led them into his room and sat Kurt's suitcase in one of the corners. Kurt kind of knew the answer to his next question even before asking.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" he asked.

"With me silly," Finn said with a playful smirk. "This bed's big enough. Besides I think we're past the awkwardness by now."

Kurt nodded and gave a little smile. Finn smiled back and he found his stomach fluttering once more at the sight of his little brother. What was this feeling? It kind of felt quesy.

"Why are you looking at me like that Finn?" Kurt asked smiling.

"I missed you so much dude," Finn replied honestly. "You're part of my life now. Forever. Its been so lonely without you."

"Shouldn't be," Kurt said. "You have the rest of the Glee Club."

"Nah," Finn said, shaking his head. "Not the same. Since you're here though we should totally make the most of it. You here all Thanksgiving?"

"Yep," Kurt replied happily. "The whole two weeks. Vacation you know."

Finn nodded and took a seat on his bed, patting the space next to him, which Kurt occupied immediately. This didn't feel too awkward, just kind of under pressure, like Finn needed to do more, go further. Yet he found himself wondering what that even meant. This was Kurt, his brother.

"How about we go out tonight for some fun times on the town?" Finn offered.

"Wouldn't miss it," Kurt laughed. "In fact we're not doing anything right now."

"No, guess we're not," Finn agreed.

Finn and Kurt told their parents they were going out to spend time together before dinner. They took Finn's car. Kurt couldn't help but take note of Finn's expression as he focused on the road. He looked..., but no- Kurt couldn't let himself go there. He was supposed to be over these feelings for the other boy. Finn remained focused and didn't seem to notice. First they went to Walmart and the two of them headed straight for electronics. Kurt loved watching Finn just have fun, trying out the demos. He couldn't help but let his eyes sweep over his brother's body while he was absorbed. Finn had gotten a little more built since boot camp, and his stomach had gotten more sculpted and flat. He was more gorgeous than ever, and totally off limits. Finn turned around from the Nintendo 3DS demo he had been playing and noticed Kurt's gaze.

"Like anything you see?" he joked.

Kurt blushed and gave a little laugh. He was so adorable.

"Don't be silly Finn," he chided gently.

Finn smiled a deep, earnest smile. How had he come to care so much more deeply for his stepbrother in the past months? Used to in the old days he couldn't stand Kurt, but the boy had slowly inched his way into his heart. He loved him like a brother, and now more like blood brothers. Kurt noticed Finn's stare and broke the ice by speaking up.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Always," Finn smirked, falling back into stride. "You know me."

The two of them made their way to Breadstix, which luckily had an open table. They fell into casual conversation while waiting on their food.

"So how's New York been since, you know..." Finn said.

"The breakup?" Kurt supplied. "Its alright Finn. I'm over it. I mean, I loved Blaine a lot, and there was a time he was good for me, but I'm so past being juvenile, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I feel the same about Rachel," Finn agreed. "Quinn too. High school loves are nice, but rarely ever do they continue past that point."

Kurt looked down at his table, and Finn knew he felt guilty.

"Bro its not your fault," Finn said softly. "You didn't fail him. He...he failed you."

Kurt nodded and wiped at his eyes.

"I just wonder if I'll ever have a love that lasts," Kurt said. "If anyone will ever love me enough to want to be with me for more than just some passing sweetheart romance."

"Who would you want that person to be?" Finn asked, hoping in some strange way that it was still him.

Kurt hesitated, and Finn knew he was probably on to him.

"I don't know," Kurt said. "There was a time I would have thought...but it doesn't matter..."

Finn's brain filled in the blank- a time Kurt would have thought it was him. Is that what Finn wanted? For Kurt to want him? Did he need to be wanted? He decided to share some of his own doubts about love.

"I want someone who cares about my needs for a change," Finn said. "I give so much. I gave Quinn and Rachel so much, but it was never enough. Boot camp brought something home to me though. I deserve more. I deserve someone who loves me for me, and not what they want me to be, but who I am."

He looked into Kurt's eyes with a kind of passion as though trying to show him who he was. Kurt figured he was reading into things and didn't pursue it. Instead he told Finn what he'd always told him.

"You do," he said. "You do deserve that. Don't settle for less. Finn you deserve so much more than what those ungrateful...sorry if this sounds harsh- what those ungrateful exes have given you."

What part of Kurt meant was that Finn deserved the kind of love he would give him. There was nothing wrong with Finn as he is. Rachel and Quinn were wrong. Their food was placed before them and dinner went by in silence. When they finished they headed back home. Carole wasn't happy that they'd eaten out on Kurt's first night back, but it was what it was. The two of them headed for Finn's room.

"Hey bro, I have a question," Finn asked.

The two of them were stretched out on Finn's bed across from one another.

"Yeah?"

Finn's stomach did a backflip. What if he wasn't ready to lay it all out? Part of him wanted to confess what he'd been feeling for Kurt all day, and another part was shouting how wrong this was. Yet the other part won out. He didn't want to hide anymore. He'd made that speech about him being who he was, well time to be honest.

"Kurt you do deserve someone who can love you," Finn said gently. "The way you deserve to be loved."

"Finn don't..." Kurt warned, sensing what was unfolding.

"No Kurt, you need to listen," Finn insisted. "Please, just listen to me be honest for once in my life. I know I've been rotten to you in the past, but its because you challenge me. I had to be the man of the family for mom, and I kind of had these ideas of being a man, but you..."

Kurt smiled at him with moist eyes.

"It's okay Finn," he whispered. "Tell me."

"You challenged my views," Finn admitted. "I even tried to resist that. I didn't hate you, I hated myself. The truth is I found myself liking you. You've always been this great person. Since we've become brothers that admiration for who you are has increased, and so have...my feelings for you."

"Finn..."Kurt interjected.

"No, hear me out," Finn said nervously, biting his bottom lip. "I know now that my feelings for you are more than just a friend or a brother. Please Kurt, tell me its not too late, because I want nothing more than to be that person, to give you what you deserve. Please tell me you still love me."

Kurt looked away and sighed. Finn wished he wouldn't. He gently took his brother's hand in his own and gently stroked the finger tips.

"After all this time," Kurt said in disbelief, was it bitterness? "Now Finn? You choose now to tell me that you return my feelings?"

"Kurt please," Finn pleaded. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you," Kurt sobbed, his shoulders shaking.

He covered his eyes with his hand and sniffled.

"Kurt its okay," Finn reassured him gently. "Breathe. You're not mad at me?"

Kurt shook his head and wiped his eyes. He wasn't crying anymore, he just looked kind of lost. Finally he finished his earlier thought.

"I'm mad it myself. I still love you. I shouldn't, but I do. Finn please don't hurt me anymore. I know you can't love me that way. Don't make me bare my heart and then shatter it into pieces. I can't do this again."

"Kurt look at me," Finn said with passion, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face him. "I'm not going to hurt you. Haven't you been hearing me? Kurt I..."

"You have to say the words Finn," Kurt told him seriously. "It can't be me. You have to make this move."

Finn looked within himself for any other doubts, but they were slowly going away, being eclipsed by his growing love for his brother. He could say it.

"Kurt," he began with a breath. "I love you. I'm in love with you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smilled and tears began to fall freely down his face. He didn't bother to hide them. Finn pulled him close and wiped his tears away, and then their lips met in the most gentle of kisses. Kurt inhaled and pulled away, still smiling, but no longer crying. He was so beautiful with his eyes shining from the moisture still left in them.

"I love you Finn Hudson," Kurt whispered. "You're still the one. The one I love after all of this time."

Finn smiled and connected their lips once more. Soon their mouths were opening and their tongues dancing slowly, gently. That was the beginning of Kinn, a love that lasts forever.

Fin


End file.
